How Are Youu My Father
by Nightwing Panther 2017
Summary: One night after a mission the rebel fleet brings the new food to tarkin town when something, unusual happens. Is this Real? Could it be? of Is it an illusion? Who is Ezra's real Father and will Ezra ever see him again? Read to find out. Updates every Friday and or Saturday. maybe some Wendsdays.
1. Tarkin Town

I've **come to notice that i haven't really updated yet so i decided to look back on my poll. most of y'all choose the Star Wars Rebels How are you my father. Well here it is finally. Hope you enjoy. the first part takes place after a mission in Tarkin Town**

"EZRA! This is getting OLD. Come on. where else could he be?" Kanan got sick of looking for Ezra. He couldn't give up.

Ezra was standing there when Kanan walked behind him. Kanan taped his shoulder, said his name, and raised his hand in front of Ezra's face, NOTHING. That was until he saw why Ezra was standing there and what was in front of Ezra was shocking to. Ezra and Kanan couldn't move a muscle. It's like they were frozen to ground, or about to meet the end of their lives.

Hera and Sabine were busy helping Zeb that they didn't notice that Kanan was not helping pass out the food, but Chopper did. Chopper, going crazy, zoomed by Hera's leg and ran into an abandoned home and found out why Kanan was not serving the food to Tarkin Town. Having lost Hera and Sabine, Chopper went back for them.

Chopper,Hera,Sabine, Zeb, Kanan, and expecially Ezra were so shocked at what and who was there, just there this whole time.

When Everyone left to go back to ship Ezra didn't dare to budge one inch from his spot. no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't he was parallyzed. Could this Really be happening? Was he seeing right? Why couldn't they see him? Or can they? So many questions raced through his head as he saw them turn around drop there food and run to him. All Four stood there until Mira got down and hugged Ezra. Was this really happening? YES. He was hugging his parents after 9 years which tomorrow would be 10.

He had to he just had to come back tomorrow. He had to make sure this wasn't an illusion. He was going to spend another birthday with his parents.

The images, the thought's, the video's of his parents being taken by the empire over and over were starting to, fade? Could that really be him standing behind my parents?

"NO! It's just not POSSIBLE! Their dead all dead." Ezra fell on his knees and went straight for the top of his head. He held it so hard he couldn't think straight.

 **KANAN**

As I walked slowly backed to Ezra and saw him on the ground griping his head I started to run, trying not to cause to much attention. It was to late, There was thousand of ill people who had sick and dying family's but ran with me all the way to just one small problem. Even though every one has been kicked out of there homes lives and torn from their family, they still care about everyone else around them and put other peoples needs infront of their own. Kanan admired that.

Kanan, not wanting to start chaos grabbed Ezra,Mira, and Ephraim Bridger he also grab the also familier person behind Ephraim. Once they were in the ship they took off.

 **Hey sorry it was so short. Can you guess who was behind Ephraim. Who every answers First and it's correct will tell me what my next chapter should be about or tell me a paragraph i should put in here. i will the the first correct answer for someone who has a username or account and i will take one from someone who doesn't. Good Luck. I will look at the reviews on August 21, 2015. Good Luck. Oh i might not get back to you on Tuesday or Wendsday because my B-day is August 18- This Tuesday. See you real soon.**

 **Peace to all the Jedi Dreamers**

 **Jedi Dreamer1 Out.**

 **Have a great Weekend.**


	2. Tarkin Town Spanish Verison

Me he dado cuenta de que en realidad no he actualizado todavía, así que decidí mirar hacia atrás en mi encuesta. la mayoría de ustedes eligen los rebeldes de Star Wars ¿Cómo estás mi padre. Pues aquí está por fin. Espero que lo disfrutes. la primera parte tiene lugar después de una misión en Tarkin Ciudad

"ESDRAS! Esto se está poniendo viejo. Vamos. ¿Dónde más podría ser?" Kanan se enfermó de buscar Esdras. No podía darse por vencido.

Esdras estaba de pie allí cuando Kanan caminaba detrás de él. Kanan grabó su hombro, dijo su nombre, y levantó la mano delante de la cara de Ezra, NADA. Eso fue hasta que vio por qué Esdras estaba de pie allí y lo que estaba delante de Esdras era chocante. Esdras y Kanan no se podían mover un músculo. Es como si se congelaron a tierra, o punto de conocer el final de sus vidas.

Hera y Sabine estaban ocupados ayudando a Zeb que no se dieron cuenta de que no estaba ayudando Kanan pasar hacia fuera la comida, pero Chopper hicieron. Chopper, volverse loco, ampliada por la pierna de Hera y se encontró con una casa abandonada y descubrió por qué Kanan no estaba sirviendo la comida a Tarkin Ciudad. Después de haber perdido Hera y Sabine, Chopper regresó para ellos.

Chopper, Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Kanan, y EXPECIALLY Esdras eran tan estupefactos por qué y quién estaba allí, justo allí todo este tiempo.

Cuando todo el mundo fue para volver a enviar Esdras no se atrevía a ceder una pulgada de su lugar. no importa lo mucho que lo intentara él simplemente no podía que estaba parallyzed. ¿Podría ser esto sucede? ¿Estaba viendo a la derecha? Por qué no podían verlo? O pueden? Muchas preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza cuando vio que giran en torno a los alimentos no bajan y corren hacia él. Los cuatro se quedó allí hasta que Mira se bajó y se abrazó a Esdras. ¿Era esto realmente está sucediendo? SÍ. Él estaba abrazando a sus padres después de 9 años, que mañana sería 10.

Tenía que sólo tenía que volver mañana. Tenía que asegurarse de que esto no era una ilusión. Iba a pasar otro cumpleaños con sus padres.

Las imágenes, los pensamientos de, los vídeos de sus padres que está adoptando el imperio una y otra estaban empezando a, se desvanecen? Podría ser que realmente lo coloca detrás de mis padres?

"¡NO! Es simplemente no es posible! Sus muertos todos muertos." Esdras se puso de rodillas y se dirigió directamente a la parte superior de la cabeza. La sostuvo con tanta fuerza que no podía pensar con claridad.

KANAN

Mientras caminaba Retrocedí lentamente a Esdras y lo vi en el suelo quejándose cabeza empecé a correr, tratando de no causar demasiada atención. Fue a finales de: Había miles de personas enfermas que tenían enfermos y moribundos familia de pero se encontró conmigo todo el camino hasta un pequeño problema. A pesar de que cada uno ha sido expulsado de allí casas vidas y arrancado de su familia, que todavía se preocupan por todo el mundo alrededor de ellos y poner las necesidades de otras personas delante de los suyos. Kanan admiraba eso.

Kanan, no queriendo comenzar el caos agarró Esdras, Mira, y Efraín Bridger también agarrar la persona también familier detrás de Ephraim. Una vez en el barco se quitaron.

Oye lo siento que era tan corto. ¿Puedes adivinar quién estaba detrás de Ephraim. Quién cada respondidas primero y es correcta me dirá lo que mi siguiente capítulo debe ser aproximadamente o dígame un párrafo que debería poner aquí. i será la primera respuesta correcta para alguien que tiene un nombre de usuario o cuenta y voy a tomar uno de alguien que no lo hace. Buena suerte. Voy a mirar a las críticas, el 21 de agosto de 2015. Buena suerte. Oh, yo no podría volver a usted el martes o Wendsday porque mi B-día es agosto 18- Este martes. Nos vemos muy pronto.

Paz a todos los soñadores Jedi

Jedi Dreamer1 fuera.

Ten un excelente fin de semana.


End file.
